Scout
Scout is a brown tabby cat with light blue eyes. They are a marriageable cat from The Forest Colony. Personality Scout is a positive and easygoing cat. They are an avid hunter who is dedicated to protecting their colony's borders. Den Scout’s den is by the west town entrance. A catfish, mouse, and squirrel are laid outside, with plenty of prey stocked up inside the den. Daily Routine 5 AM - Stand by den. 9 AM - Exit town, stalk Forest West. 2 PM - Enter town, stand by den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Harvest Mouse *Field Mouse *Valerian *Catnip *Mouse *Marigold Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“I don't think I know you. How's about we change that right now? / Name's Scout. I work for Mayor. Our little colony relies on my skills to make sure our borders are safe and all. It isn't a glamorous job, but hey, someone's gotta do it!” *: ''- Scout, Intro'' *“Hey, why don't you go and bother somebody else?/ Not to be a jerk or whatever, but I'd rather spend my time elsewhere.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“You're kinda ruining my day, you know. / Hey, I'd love to talk, but I'm a little busy.” *: ''- One star'' *“Huh? Did you need something?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Good to see you today.” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Well well well, if it isn't (Name)!” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Hey buddy! What's new with you, (Name)?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= *“TBA” *: ''- Scout, Red Rose'' *“TBA” *: ''- Scout, Shiny Trinket'' Greetings (Dating) *“(Name)! I was hoping we could hang out today, and here you are!” *: ''- Scout (White/Blue)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Scout (Green/Yellow)'' *“Hey (Name)..! Can I ask you something? ...Oh, never mind...” *: ''- Scout (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“I love you, (Name)!” *: ''- Scout'' Dating White/Blue Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Scout'' Green/Yellow Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Scout'' Red Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Scout'' Married *“TBA” *: ''- Scout'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Hope you don't mind if I'm a bit chatty today. My job gets kinda lonely sometimes, so I appreciate the company. / What's the farthest you've ever been from the borders? It's a dangerous world out there. Better make sure you can sneak like a champion if you wanna hang around out there.” *“I got really good at staying hidden from sight from hunting all the time. / You gotta know how close you can get to those mice and rabbits before they’re going to scurry away if you wanna be any good at it. / Remember to make as little noise as possible, and keep downwind if you can.” *“I'd like to say that I'm the best in the business when it comes to sneaking around, but I can't be sure that I'm right. / After all, what if there's a sneakier cat, and I just don't know about them because they're too sneaky?” *“Sometimes it's helpful to be quicker than your opponent. That's why I never go anywhere without some Valerian. / It's an herb that grows well around old tree stumps. One whiff of that and it's you've got a second wind in your legs!” *“You ever come down with a bad case of the munchies? 'Cause I've got a bad case of the munchies right now. / I had a big meal but my stomach's just not satisfied yet. You got anything to spare?” 3 Stars *“Stay sharp and be quick on your toes! That's the best advice I ever received, and I figured maybe you could use it too.” 4 Stars *“I count you among my friends, (Name), and I expect you feel the same. / I'm grateful for your company!” *“I did all sorts of exercise yesterday, and now I'm all exhausted and beat up! / It ain't fun in the moment, but it'll all be worth it in the end. What's your go-to workout routine?” *“I see lots of cats doing things so they'll be accepted or appreciated by others, but that's not my style. / I'm not in it for anybody's approval but my own.” *“I was just thinking about you, (Name)! I has a dream last night that we were both in. / We had to fight off these crazy dog robots in space. It was insane. / At one point, I got trapped under a really big rock, and you saved my life! So... thanks, I guess!” *“You been up to any shenanigans lately, (Name)? You seem like the sort that would get in trouble all the time. / That's not a bad thing you know! Life would be boring without a few movers and shakers to make things interesting.” *“You look up to anyone in particular, (Name)? Everybody's got a role model that they respect. / Mine is Doc. That cat knows a thing or two about how to treat you right!” 5 Stars *“So (Name), you're like the coolest cat in town. Can you teach me how to be as cool as you?” *: ''- Scout'' |-|Gifts= *“Do you want my extra (Item)? I don't need it. / Here, it's yours now.” *: ''- Scout Gift'' *“Did you find a use for that thing I gave you yet?” *: ''- Scout, After Gift'' *“Do you want my extra item? I don't need it. / I'd give you it, but it looks like your hands are full already!” *: ''- Scout Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“That's super swell of you, but I've got plenty of stuff from you already today.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Wow!! How did you find one of these, (Name)? These are my favorite!” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Oh wow! I've always loved these. Thanks a billion, (Name)!” *: ''- Love'' *“Hey, thanks! I've always liked these, (Name)!” *: ''- Like'' *“That's real nice of you! Thanks.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“Thanks for thinking about me, but I'm not sure I really want this to be honest...” *: ''- Dislike'' *“That's not very nice of you...” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Whoa whoa whoa! Did you get into a fight with a skunk or something? You're not looking too hot right now.” *: ''- Scout (Player Low Health)'' *“You look starved! Go find yourself some food, (Name). / ...Well? Don't look at me, I ain't got nothing to share!” *: ''- Scout (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Another foggy day! Equal parts good and bad to me. What do you think?” *: ''- Scout, Foggy'' *“You feel that light breeze today? That's a sign of a good day. / Not a cloud in the sky.” *: ''- Scout, Sunny'' Summer *“What a beautiful time of the year! Don't you think so? / Can't get enough of the smell of those flowers blooming all over the place. Mhhm!” *“Only thing I don’t like about summer is all the bees that keep buzzing about. / I go to stand under a tree for shade, but then I see a beehive right above me and have to book it! It’s just the worse.” *: ''- Scout'' Winter *“Brrr! What I wouldn't do to be warm again.” *“I can barely see anything in this nasty weather! You doing alright, (Name)?” *: ''- Scout, Blizzard'' *“I wouldn't mind if it this snow were to stop right about now. It just keeps accumulating.” *: ''- Scout, Snow'' |-|Festivals= *“I always leave the festivals in a great mood!” *: ''- Scout, Spring'' *“Are you having fun? I'm having a blast! What a great summer it has been.” *: ''- Scout, Summer'' *“On my way over to the temple I was tracking a really big mouse. It got away, but I'll grab it on my way back for sure!” *: ''- Scout, Autumn'' *“What's been your proudest accomplishment this year?” *: ''- Scout, Winter'' *“You can't beat us!” *: ''- Scout, Game Rival'' *“We can take them, no sweat!” *: ''- Scout, Game Teammate'' |-|Hide= Portraits Scout smile.png|Like Scout-veryhappy.png|Love Forestmarry1 scout.png|eh Trivia *Scout's Brown Tiger coat color can be bought at Ember's Shop for 150 Mews. *Scout's portrait was used for a cat named Tiger in early game versions.Cattails Dev Livestream #5 References Category:Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Forest Colony